fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Crawl (2019)
Crawl is a 2019 American disaster survival horror film directed by Alexandre Aja and written by Michael and Shawn Rasmussen. Storyline Plot A young woman, while attempting to save her father during a Category 5 hurricane, finds herself trapped in a flooding house and must fight for her life against alligators. Genres * Action * Drama * Horror * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * MA15+ (Australia) * 14 (Austria) * KT/EA (Belgium) * 16 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 14 (Chile) * 12 (Colombia) * 15 (Czech Republic) * 15 (Denmark) * 15 (Ecuador) * K-16 (Finland) * 12 (France) * 16 (Germany) * K-15 (Greece) * IIB (Hong Kong) * 16 (Iceland) * A''' (India) * '''17+ (Indonesia) * 15A (Ireland) * 16 (Israel) * T''' (Italy) * '''PG12 (Japan) * 16 (Luxembourg) * 18 (Malaysia) * 15 (Malta) * B''' (Mexico) * '''16 (Netherlands) * R16 (New Zealand) * 15 (Nigeria) * 15 (Norway) * 14 (Peru) * R-13 (Philippines) * 15 (Poland) * M/16 (Portugal) * 18+ (Russia) * NC16 (Singapore) * 16 (South Africa) * 15 (South Korea) * 12 (Spain) * R-12 (Taiwan) * 15 (Thailand) * 15+ (Turkey) * 15 (UK) * R''' (USA) * '''C18 (Vietnam) Images Crawl 2019 poster 1.jpg Crawl 2019 poster 2.jpg Crawl 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Crawl 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Crawl 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Crawl 2019 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Alexander Aja Writing Credits * Michael Rasmussen (written by) and * Shawn Rasmussen (written by) Cast * Kaya Scodelario - Haley * Barry Pepper - Dave * Ross Anderson - Wayne * Anson Boon - Stan * Jose Palma - Pete * George Somner - Marv * Ami Metcalf - Lee * Morfydd Clark - Beth * Annamaria Serda - Emma * Savannah Steyn - Lisa Producers * Alexander Aja (producer) * Justin Bursch (executive producer) * Craig J. Flores (producer) (as Craig Flores) * Gregory Levasseur (executive producer) (as Greg Levasseur) * Sam Raimi (producer) * Lauren Selig (executive producer) * Andjelija Vlaisavljevic (line producer: Serbia) Details Countries * USA * Serbia * Canada Language * English Release Dates * July 10, 2019 (Iceland) * July 10, 2019 (Indonesia) * July 11, 2019 (United Arab Emirates) * July 11, 2019 (Australia) * July 11, 2019 (Czech Republic) * July 11, 2019 (Kuwait) * July 11, 2019 (Lebanon) * July 11, 2019 (Malaysia) * July 11, 2019 (Netherlands) * July 11, 2019 (New Zealand) * July 11, 2019 (Portugal) * July 11, 2019 (Serbia) * July 11, 2019 (Singapore) * July 11, 2019 (Slovakia) * July 11, 2019 (Ukraine) * July 11, 2019 (Uruguay) * July 12, 2019 (Canada) * July 12, 2019 (Norway) * July 12, 2019 (Pakistan) * July 12, 2019 (Turkey) * July 12, 2019 (Taiwan) * July 12, 2019 (USA) * July 18, 2019 (Slovenia) * July 24, 2019 (Belgium) * July 24, 2019 (France) * July 24, 2019 (Romania) * July 24, 2019 (Sweden) * July 25, 2019 (Argentina) * July 26, 2019 (Finland) * July 26, 2019 (Poland) * July 26, 2019 (South Africa) * August 7, 2019 (Philippines) * August 9, 2019 (Mexico) * August 15, 2019 (Colombia) * August 15, 2019 (Italy) * August 15, 2019 (Peru) * August 16, 2019 (Vietnam) * August 22, 2019 (Germany) * August 22, 2019 (Denmark) * August 22, 2019 (UK) (FrightFest) * August 22, 2019 (Russia) * August 23, 2019 (Spain) * August 23, 2019 (UK) * August 23, 2019 (Ireland) * August 23, 2019 (India) * August 23, 2019 (Lithuania) * August 23, 2019 (Latvia) * August 29, 2019 (Hong Kong) * August 29, 2019 (Israel) * September 19, 2019 (Greece) * September 20, 2019 (China) * September 26, 2019 (Brazil) * October 11, 2019 (Japan) Trailer Release Date * May 2, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * October 15, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * October 15, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * December 16, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * December 16, 2019 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Crawl grossed $88 million worldwide on a $13.5 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.4 rating on IMDb and an 82% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Paramount Pictures * Ghost House Pictures * Raimi Productions Distributors * Central Partnership (2019) (Russia) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2019) (Canada) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2019) (Australia) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2019) (France) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Philippines) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2019) (Spain) (all media) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2019) (UK) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2019) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Rodeo FX (visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 87 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.39:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films